My Love
by trishaj48
Summary: Sara has found her true love,but she can't get him to act on his feelings. Just a short story for your enjoyment while I put the finishing touches on my next one.  I hope you enjoy this one. CSI is not owned by me, just borrowed by me.


Sara has done the one thing she vowed she would never do, she fell in love. Love was something for other people, not her.

Love was involved, was painful, was complicated, in other words - not for her.

Sex was just like any other bodily function - a means to an end. Sara had several male friends that were more then willing to accommodate her sexual need. She would laugh when she talked about her "Friends with benefits."

"Sex is like a scratch that needs to be itched, it feels good when you do it, then it's done and over with," Sara had told a friend one time.

But now her world has been turned upside down, someone has touched her heart. He is so different then any other man she had ever known, his touch was gentle, his kiss soft and inviting. They had seen each other almost every day and not one time had he approached the subject of sex, maybe that was one of the things that attracted Sara to him.

They would take long walks and hold hands, most of the time they didn't talk, words were not necessary, it was almost as if he could read her mind.

Lately he was all that occupied Sara's mind, her body would tremble each time he touched her. Sara wanted to give herself to him, she wanted to feel his skin against hers, she wanted to feel his manhood as it moved inside her.

Sara dropped every kind of hit that she knew to let him know that she wanted to take their relationship to the next level but he was not willing to give in to her. Sara knew she excited him, more then once she could feel his erection through his trousers as they danced or kissed, but he would not act on it, he would blush and ignore it. Sara wanted to throw him on the ground, pull off his clothing and have her way with him, but that would not be making love, that would be just having sex and that is not what she wanted, Sara wanted to make love with this man.

One evening after dinner, as they stood in her doorway, he took her face in his hands and kissed her, deeper then it had ever been. She looked into his eyes and saw his desire burning for her. Sara knew it was time to act, slowly she deepened the kiss and felt the excitement as he responded.

Sara felt his tongue softly beg for entrance and slowly opened her mouth more, letting her own tongue snake out and touch his. He excepted it, their tongues danced around each other, never had he kissed her like this. He pulled back breaking the kiss, leaving them both panting for air.

Looking into his eyes she seen a passion in them she had never seen before. He looked at her and smiled, she nodded. He took her hand and led her to the bedroom. They shared soft tender kisses as they undressed each other.

He took a step back and looked at her, "Beautiful," he whispered.

He could feel her skin flush under his touch. His lips found her neck, his tongue taste her skin. A moan escaped her throat from the sensations his tongue was giving her. He gently guided her to a lying position. His lips found hers again.

He shifted somewhat and let his tongue trace the skin on her throat, ever so slowly he kissed his way back to her lips. Just as slowly he kissed a trail to her breasts. His lips never left her breasts as his hand moved down. Sara gasped as she felt his hand cover her soft mound.

His fingers found her wet, wanting and needing him. His thumb grazed her nub as his finger gently penetrated her. He began thrusting gently into her, his mouth moving back to the sensitive flesh of her neck. He started rubbing her nub with his thumb as he pumped his fingers faster.

His mouth moved back to her breasts as he took a pert nibble into his mouth and sucked, all the while his hand pumped a steady rhythm. Stopping what he was doing he slowly kissed a path down. He pushed her legs apart so he could lick at every bit of her wonderful womanhood. Sara was moaning with pleasure now as he took her little nub between his lips and began sucking and licking her.

He inserted two fingers in her opening and began pumping it until he felt Sara's walls clamping down on his fingers. He felt her body shudder violently as her orgasm crashed over her, what he could not swollow washed over his face. He could hear Sara was screaming his name. She slowly calmed. He stayed where he was, gently kissing her thighs, caressing her skin, feeling her body tremble with aftershocks.

He kissed his way back to her lips, kissing her he entered her. Sara moaned deeply, his manhood completely filled her. He began thrusting slowly, steadily, loving the feel of her warm channel surrounding his manhood, feel her vaginal muscles tightened around it.

Sara wrapped her legs around him, begging him to give himself to her, encouraging him to move faster and harder. Soon he slammed into her hard and fast, his mind shutting down as his body took over. Her legs kept pulling him to her with more and more vigor.

Each stroke of his manhood massaged that special spot, she was on fire again, once more she released herself. He was moaning softly under his breath as he felt her hot juices flooding over him. They groaned in unison, their thrusts becoming haphazard as their orgasms crashed over them.

He collapsed on top of her, his tired arms finally giving out. He nuzzled her neck, placing tender kisses on her skin. She whimpered lightly as his softening member slid from her. Sara eased her hand down and caressed his damp penis as it rested against her thigh. His body shivered from her touch. He lift his head, his hand trembled lightly as he brushed her sweaty hair from her face.

Lowering his face to hers, he placed a soft kiss on her lips, "Sara, I love you."

Slowly he moved from atop her and wrapped her in his arms, she lay her head on his chest. "I love you," she whispered.

The next morning Sara woke to the feel of his body next to hers, she nestled closer to him. He opened his eyes, "Good morning."

Sara smiled, "Good morning."

"I have wanted this for such a long time," he said.

Sara smiled, "So have I. But…."

"What took me so long," he said chuckling.

Sara nodded.

He kissed her forehead, "I had to make sure."

"Make sure?" she questioned.

"Make sure you felt the same way as I did," he said, "I don't believe in casual sex, in one night stands. Making love to me is the cement that bonds a couple together."

Never had anyone said this to her, never had anyone said that they loved her.

"I want there to be an US," he said.

Sara kissed him, "Gilbert Grissom, do you know how long I have wanted to hear that?"


End file.
